1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to welding tools and more specifically to welding tools for the chipping away of slag left as a result of the welding process.
2. Description of Prior Art
Waste material, commonly referred to in the welding industry as slag, is typically produced proximate to a weld as a byproduct of the welding process. This slag must be removed quickly, with minimal interruption to the welder and without causing damage to the surfaces surrounding the weld.
One common method for removing slag from a weld area is a two-handed chipping and scraping operation utilizing a hammer and chisel. The welder repeatedly aligns the chisel blade abutting a given section of often thick and strongly adhering slag and strikes the chisel head with the hammer.
This hammer and chisel method presents numerous disadvantages. First, the two-handed operation requires repeated exchange of tools and welder repositioning, thereby decreasing welder productivity. Second, inevitable chisel blade slippage and inaccurate blade realignment, again inherent in a two-handed operation, often causes damage to the weld site and surrounding surfaces. Third, welds often extend into obstructed areas necessarily thwarting hammer and chisel access; this is further aggravated by welder left or right handedness. Fourth, the shock from inordinately repeated blows due to the inherent inefficiency of this method causes unnecessary shock to the welder's hands and other body parts.
A second method, utilized either alternatively or in conjunction with a hammer and chisel, involves the use of a conventional chipping hammer. Having a long handle and a curved head with a pick end and a chisel end, the chipping hammer is swung at the weld site, again in an attempt to chip away at the slag.
The inherent disadvantages of swinging a weighted object (the hammer) and hoping to effectively strike a small target are also numerous. Actually connecting with and clearing the slag without damaging the surrounding surfaces is unlikely, even assuming a high degree of skill. Obstructed areas often cannot be accessed due to the arcing motion of the hammer. Control is extremely limited given the force of the blow required to remove slag. Left or right handedness often limits or even prevents effectiveness. Damage to the welder's hands due to repetitive blows necessitated by the inefficiency of this method, as with a hammer and chisel, is inevitable.
Thus there is a need for a slag removal tool that does not require two-handed operation, is not thwarted by common slag positioning, is less affected by handedness and reduces hand and bodily damage due to excessive striking. Such a tool must further minimize repositioning of the tool such that slag is effectively removed without damage to the welding site is also minimized.